Harry Potter and the Lord of the Eminites
by Cye Borian
Summary: AU. Mostly taken from OoTP. The war has gotten worse. The world as a whole is in danger. A new Lord steps from the shadows to fight. What do you mean he isn't a wizard?
1. Chapter 1

I'm only doing this once so PAY ATTENTION! I do not own Potter or any of his franchise. I DO own Freak and those specific I make up. Other than that quit reading this crap and get to the story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

War is a terrible thing. Lives are changed. Governments are toppled. Countries are shapped. It was at this time Lord Voldemort had declaired war against the entire planet. After a devistating battle held at England's Ministry of Magic, the Dark Lord left the scene with corpses lying everywhere with the decree that all beings who did not bow to him would face the same fate. To the world's horror, as his final gift he left two dozen active inferi wondering the halls with the same lightning-bolt scar etched into thier heads.

Obviously the line had been drawn. Even muggles notice when an entire orphanage dissappears without a struggle. Magical people all over England were not only appauled, but frightened as Lord Voldemort calmly walked across the waters seperating Azkaban from the free world. What disturbed the people the most is when he took residence there as a full base. Within moments of his crossing the waters, everyone who didn't bear the mark were turned into his undead guards, the inferi.

Since the attack on the ministry people had been without leadership. Everyone who had worked there had been sacraficed, including ones loyal to the Dark Lord. The only light that seemed to be left in the land still shone from the towers of Hogwarts. It was here that the powerful headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, was at work not only teaching, but serving as a temporary minister. Albus was not pleased with how things were turning out in the war. Although powerful, he had no love of politics. He had always worked to pull strings behind the scenes to guide leaders along the path of the light. Now he was the light. In the hallowed halls of his school he was the beacon that gave hope to the people. Well, that was almost true.

In fact, Albus was the only one of the beacons left in the wizarding world. The other was a young man named Harry Potter. This young man only in his sixth year of school had bested or at least escaped the most feared wizard on several occasions. It is at the begining of that year that everything would finally come to a head. It was on the night of the sorting. Those few children that still braved the dark lands would be sorted into their futures. It was the night a great storm would strike the great hall's ceiling when there was no storm outside at all. Even the headmaster was confused when after a particular bolt of lightning actually hit the ground before the teacher's table. What confused him even more is when a man wearing burnt rags carefully stood up and called to the aged wizard before passing out completely.

"I am Lord Freak! Please grant me sanctuary!"


	2. Chapter 2

Silence reigned over the great hall. Only the sound of thunder in the distance could be heard as the dark clothed man fell to the floor. A few of the teachers immediately jumped to their feet to help the stranger, but found themselves with burnt fingers. As they tried to move the young sir, electrical sparks would fly off of him. Dumbledore stared at the man in confusion. The ever present twinkle in his eyes had died long ago leaving only the shell of an old man. Calmly, he stood and conjured a stretcher. After levitating the dark-clothed man into it he requested that the Headmistress McGonagol accompany him to the hospital wing.

After geting the unknown man in to a hospital bed at last they found still nothing to tell who he was. Even more confusing is that when McGonagol trransfigured the black rags into a suitable pagamas for the evening they had immediately turned black and deteriated into rags again. Giving Poppy and McGonagol strict instructions to not touch the patient, Dumbledore retired to his office for the evening.

Two days had passed without the unknown stranger making a sound. Two days and no one could even come close to touching him for fear of those electric shocks. It was on the evening of the third day that Albus was just about to retire for the night when McGonagol burst into his office.

"He's awake."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Sorry I haven't continued with this. Lets just say things have been a bit busy and I didn't have enough time to create. Lets see how long I can go until the next chapter, eh?

>F 


End file.
